An arrangement having a movable furniture part in the form of a drawer is known from European Patent Application 1 323 363 A1. The arrangement comprises a drive unit for the drawer and a control device for controlling the drive unit. The arrangement also has a force measurement device. The force measurement device produces a force signal which is characteristic of forces applied to the movable furniture part from the outside, and can be supplied to the control device.